Desperate Times
by kittykattle90
Summary: Having boned his way through the majority of the female population of Garden, Seifer finds himself suffering a sexual drought... That is until he considers all his options... Lemony Seifer/Squall! Technically it's a one-shot... A stupidly long one-shot...


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any money from Final Fantasy or their characters... You seriously think I'd be writing fanfiction if I did!

There was no one Seifer loved more than Seifer Almasy. That was the conclusion he came to whilst pondering the reason for why he hadn't gotten laid in nearly a month. It was due to this one-sided love affair that his relationships never lasted more than a night, and as such, the reason why the general female population of Garden had grown wise to him.

Seifer had officially come to the end of the road, where no woman in their right mind (which, of course, left the crazy bitches who were too ugly or too irritating for even _him_ to withstand) would touch him with a barge pole. Apparently, even the perfection he came packaged in wasn't enough to hide his personality any more.

The blond had accepted the possibility that this may happen when he'd first began to plough his way through one meaningless sex session after another, but he'd always hoped that he'd have graduated and moved on by that time. Alas, even he hadn't predicted quite how popular he was going to be with the ladies though, and had apparently peaked too early.

Wiping the sweat from his brow and deciding that he had done enough training for one day, Seifer cursed himself silently. All those times when he'd been seeing two or three girls at once... He should have rationed them for times of desperate need, like the one he found himself in currently.

He sheathed Hyperion, being careful not to take his frustration out on the blade he loved second most, and began trudging back through the wilderness. So where did that leave him? Seifer had toyed with the idea of heading out of Garden, travelling to neighbouring villages on the slim chance that there were any moderately attractive women.

But he knew that he couldn't do that. His training schedule wouldn't allow it – even one day off left Seifer feeling edgy, desperate not to lose tone. When you got to the standard of fighting that he had, winning or losing was quite literally to be found in a day of training. No matter how unbelievably horny he got, he would _never_ let anyone best him on the field. In particular – the one and only person in Garden who he knew definitely could.

Seifer entered the shower room, feeling exhausted. All of his limbs were heavy and his back ached, but that was a good sign. Pain meant that he was developing and working the muscles; if he didn't feel drained then he knew that he wouldn't have worked hard enough.

There were a couple of other cadets in the changing rooms, but the friendly chatter quickly died down when they realised that he was present. Seifer grinned to himself, feeling smug as he shook his coat off and hung it on a railing behind him. It was reassuring to know that even if he was going through a dry patch with women, the men in this place were still as shit-scared of him as ever.

He was a bully, even Seifer would admit to that. It didn't bother him though; some of the cadets needed toughening up – pathetic excuses for fighters. His attitude got him in trouble frequently, but as far as Seifer was concerned, he was doing a fucking public service! They'd be thanking him when their warriors didn't just collapse into tears at the first sign of trouble.

Seifer pulled his sweat-soaked t-shirt over his head and threw it haphazardly into an empty locker. Glancing to his left he had an overwhelming urge to throw the disgusting item of clothing at the rather weedy looking guy next to him. But he was too tired; he'd make a mental note and hunt the poor guy down tomorrow. Besides, plotting some sort of scare tactic for the kid would give Seifer something to think about tonight other than sex.

Kicking off his shoes, Seifer sat down on the bench behind him to tug his trousers off. The material clung tightly to his legs, thick with mud, only present thanks to the heavy rain the night before. He left them bunched on the floor, making the decision to just leave them behind and save himself the laundry.

Totally bollock-naked, Seifer actually felt _more_ confident. He took his time choosing a suitable towel, knowing that if any of the guys in here braved looking up from the floor, they'd be greeted with what a _real_ fighter should look like.

Seifer sauntered through to the showers, pleased that they were empty and he could just relax under the hot spray without having to intimidate anyone. It was hard work, being this brilliant. He hung his towel up and chose a central shower – guaranteed to ensure any other miserable cadet that should wander into Seifer's territory would be forced to choose the opposite side of the room rather than risk being within grabbing distance of him.

He turned the handle and stayed a safe distance from the water, holding his hand under the jets until he felt the hot water kick in. Once under the shower completely, Seifer turned the temperature to maximum and closed his eyes to let the water just run down his face.

Seifer found himself thinking about his sexual predicament again, racking his brain for some way around the drought. Even the fiery women in this place couldn't handle him. There had been one or two in the past that had impressed him enough on the battlefield to maybe want to get a little closer to. It always ended the same though; Seifer was always disappointed when they caved and got emotional and altogether too girly for him.

He sighed heavily; no one in this forsaken place ever lived up to his high standards. Everyone was weak and didn't understand him. Seifer was alone in the torment of being so in love with the battle that everything else paled in comparison.

Suddenly, Seifer grinned. No, that wasn't exactly true... Not alone. There was that familiar blue-grey steely expression to contend with. There was one other soul in Garden that understood the thrill of the fight. Seifer wondered why he had overlooked this option in the past... Maybe his libido had never been pushed to such desperation before, and he'd never _had_ to consider it. He was definitely considering it now, that's for sure.

Seifer had never been too picky about genders when it came to fucking. He had more patience for females because the emotional shit was expected. The few men he had subjected to his attention had crumbled and had left little challenge. After all, women had to be courted and wooed. Seifer never sought after another man's company in bed, but the few times that he'd been offered it he took it, unable to turn down the prospect of dominating something with enough strength to at least push him back.

Seifer's eyes flew open at the sound of a second shower being turned on and found that his solution was quite literally right before his eyes. He wasn't sure how Leonhart had managed to slip under his radar so easily; any other guy Seifer would have been aware of immediately.

He glanced across with a new curiosity at Squall, noting briefly that the centre shower tactic hadn't fazed the guy at all. As usual, the stoic brunette ignored Seifer completely – which never failed to get the blond's blood pumping.

Today though, things were different. Seifer felt as if he was shopping for a new car as he ran his eyes over his life-long rival. It always amazed him that a body so much smaller than his own managed to put up such a fight. He wondered what excuse the other cadets had...

Squall sighed contentedly as he ducked his head under the shower. Seifer noticed with amusement that the other guy was streaked with mud.

_I guess he's been out training today as well..._ Seifer thought to himself, almost bitter. He had been enjoying beating Squall's ass down time and time again lately, due to a long-lived back injury that had been holding Leonhart back from his usual gung-ho style of fighting. If the brunette was back out in the field that meant that he'd been given the all-clear to start training up again.

Although it meant that the possibility of losing to Squall was once again valid, Seifer was pleased. The lion was his only challenge in this place; with the thrill of a good fight _and _regular sex gone from his life, the blond had been beginning to lose his mind.

Seifer let a feral grin spread across his face – maybe he would get the chance to kill two birds with one stone.

Maybe it had been a while since the last time Seifer looked at Squall properly, or maybe the guy had just finally hit puberty, he wasn't sure (the second one was going to be more fun to use as a tease), but the boy didn't look quite as small as he had assumed. Naturally, Squall was still a good half-foot shorter than Seifer, but as the blond surveyed his potential mate he noticed lots of little details.

Leonhart wasn't skinny, not in the way that Seifer had always imagined (not that he'd ever given much thought to Squall's body before anyway – only that it was weaker than his own). The brunette was suitably toned for his height; liberal layers of muscle covering all the bones Seifer had always assumed would be jutting through the skin.

As far as underwear models went, Squall's body was perfect. Seifer scoffed silently, because what good was a tapered waist and sweet ass when your limbs were scattered around you in the battlefield? No, fighters should be bigger, heavier and all together more like himself.

Whereas Squall's body had a subtle shape, akin to a triangle, Seifer was almost square. He was a big mass of muscle and weight, which he often used to throw Leonhart off-balance when they sparred. It had its disadvantages though, even Seifer had to admit. Whenever Squall had managed to beat him, it had always been where the boy had managed to move too quickly for the blond's large body to keep up with.

The kid was a fucking ninja when he wanted to be – the silent and deadly approach. Seifer much preferred to just smash his way through everything.

"What do you want Seifer?" A monotonous voice broke through Seifer's reverie.

He shook his head, realising that he'd been outright staring at Leonhart and had, finally, gotten a reaction. Steel eyes watched him, nothing short of contempt written within. Seifer couldn't help but think that it was a tragedy that such an attractive face never showed any emotions other than anger and broodiness.

"Nothing," Seifer replied, tipping his head back into the spray. "How's your back?" He hadn't meant that to come out sounding quite so close to an insult. Squall growled quietly.

"Fine," he replied icily.

Seifer waited for some sort of development on the one-word answer, but none came. He wasn't particularly surprised. He'd known Squall all his life, and yet he probably had a better relationship conversation-wise with his spider plant.

"Good, I hope your scrawny butt can keep up with me long enough to lose properly now." Seifer grinned.

Leonhart simply glowered, a look that made most people wish that they could just disappear, and turned his back on him. Seifer's eyes dropped to Squall's shapely rear immediately.

_Sweet Hyne, that's definitely my favourite side of puberty-boy..._

Squall had probably turned away to be rude and disrespectful to Seifer and usually he would be spitting blood as payment by now. Today, however, was different. The blond wasn't looking for a fight – he was looking for a fuck. Seifer chuckled darkly to himself, imagining what fun he could have toying with Leonhart.

"How's it going with Rinoa?" Seifer asked, grinning smugly when Squall paused in the middle of soaping himself.

"Fuck off Seifer."

My, that hit a nerve. The blond chuckled again; always greatly entertained when he managed to penetrate the ice-armour that Squall protected himself with. There was no better way to wind down after training than a joyful session of getting under the Ice Prince's skin.

"That good, huh?" He teased. In truth, Seifer had been pretty bitter about the Rinoa thing. The little bitch had been dating him for a while - not that it had meant an awful lot to the blond, he was hardly ready to settle and have kids with her or anything. She'd moved on swiftly though, apparently making her way through the eligible men of Garden, collecting them like stamps. Squall was her latest trophy boyfriend.

The brunette shot him a death-glare before turning his shower off and storming into the changing room, snatching his towel on his way out. Not one to miss the action, Seifer quickly followed suit. He knew Squall too well; when the guy walked away he was pretty close to losing his cool. The blond followed his rival, wrapping his towel around his hips.

"My, _someone's_ pissy today – has Rinoa been holding out on ya, blue balls?" He'd barely finished the 's' in 'balls' when, within a split second, Seifer found himself slammed into a cold brick wall. He felt smug, knowing that Leonhart had finally given in. The other guys in the room shuffled away, all huddling on the far side of the changing room – everyone knew to keep their distance when Squall and Seifer came head-to-head.

"No, I'm pissy because some _idiot_ won't leave me alone," Squall spat.

Seifer eyed the brunette curiously. He must have been pretty dead on when he'd suggested that Rinoa wasn't putting out; it wasn't like Squall to get riled up so easily. Seifer shrugged out of the brunette's hold on him and pushed past him to get to his clothes.

"I'm not fighting you in a towel, Squall," he stated simply before the brunette could protest, and pulled the clean spare clothes that he'd brought with him out of his kit bag. "Get your clothes on and I'll fight you properly if you need a beating that badly." Seifer had to hold back a laugh at the small growl that that earned him.

Squall wouldn't turn him down, Seifer knew him too well. Even when the guy was seething with rage, he'd never agree to an unfair fight. It was one of the few values Seifer actually _liked _about Leonhart. Wordlessly, both boys put their clothes on the air thick with pre-fight tension. Apart from the rustling of clothes and the other cadets the room was silent.

Seifer was ready first, of course. He shrugged his coat back on, watching Leonhart strapping his belts together. He had never really understood why Squall bothered with them – sure they looked pretty bad ass, but it must be a real pain when he needed a piss.

"I'll be waiting outside when you're ready, Princess. Make sure you doll yourself up for me," Seifer teased, shooting Squall a smug smile and narrowly dodging the shower gel that was thrown at him with deadly precision. "Now, now – you'll want to keep hold of that anger... You might actually stand a chance at beating me for once."

The blond ducked out of the changing rooms before he could truly bask in the repercussions of that comment. Seifer pulled Hyperion out and scanned her length, wiping even the faintest marks from the smooth surface with his sleeve. He'd been so absorbed in studying the blade that he hadn't noticed the unwelcome guest that was lurking outside of the changing rooms.

"Oh, Seifer," Rinoa squeaked, leaping back as Hyperion swung a little too close to her face for comfort.

"Rinoa," Seifer stated simply, disdain thick in his tone.

The girl's large dark eyes looked up at him, wide and pleading. When she glanced away meekly, the blond eyed her up – girls who aren't prepared to put out really shouldn't wear skirts that short. He felt a little more understanding towards the horrible mood Leonhart was in.

"Is, um, is Squall in there?" She murmured, not meeting the blond's gaze and looking down at her feet. Almost on cue, the brunette slammed the door open and stormed straight passed his girlfriend, fighting the only thought circulating in his mind now.

"You've got a visitor," Seifer stated simply, nodding at Rinoa.

Squall hesitated and glanced across at the girl, clearly taken aback by her presence. He sheathed a readily glowing Lionheart and crossed his arms, looking expectantly at Rinoa.

Seifer sheathed his own blade, knowing that he should probably give the two some privacy. Thankfully, he was too much of a bastard to feel guilty about being nosey, and instead just leant his shoulder into the wall and waited to see what had the poor girl so flustered.

"Squall..." She spoke softly and reached out to touch the brunette's arm.

"What do you want Rinoa?" Leonhart asked, his voice wasn't nearly as hard as it had been earlier when he'd been speaking to Seifer, but his expression was the epitome of displeased. The steely blue-grey eyes flickered across to glance at the blond, clearly uncomfortable with him being present to listen in on their conversation.

"I just... I wanted to apologise about the other night..." Rinoa followed Squall's gaze briefly, before tugging the boy's face to look back at her. "I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I only suggested it because I thought _you _might want to..."

Squall was looking even more uncomfortable now. Seifer felt a smirk working in his cheeks; there was nothing he liked better than to see his rival off-guard.

"Do you _mind_, Seifer?" Squall snapped at him, anger flashing across his expression.

The blond simply shrugged. "Not at all." He grinned before elaborating. "Look - I don't give a fuck what issues you two love-birds have. I'm just here to make sure you don't get cold feet about losing to me in our fight," he retorted confidently.

"Will you just... _Squall_! Ignore him, he's an idiot!" Rinoa cried, getting more and more distressed.

Seifer ignored the 'idiot' comment, assuming that she was too upset to know what she was saying.

"We need to talk about this! You can't avoid me forever!"

Squall shot her a look which read, 'Yes, I can.'

Rinoa scowled despite the tears welling up in her eyes and gritted her teeth.

Jeez, the waterworks... Seifer always felt uncomfortable when girls cried.

"I'm sorry that I assumed you would want to have sex with me like a _normal _boy! I feel like a total fool! B-but I just want things to go back to the way they were!" Rinoa replied hotly, her voice cracking.

Well, that was an interesting development that Seifer hadn't been expecting. The blond raised his eyebrows and Squall hastily grabbed Rinoa by the elbow and dragged her away. As he barged passed, Seifer noticed the almost luminous blush painted across his rival's face. That's odd – Squall didn't 'do' blushing...

Nevertheless, Leonhart managed to pull the now heavily sobbing woman away. Seifer watched keenly as they had a conversation too far from him to be able to hear. Squall shook his head and shrugged, Rinoa nodded... Then, before even the ninja-warrior could sense it - Rinoa slapped him, hard, and stormed away in the opposite direction.

Seifer knew what Rinoa could be like sometimes, but that definitely wasn't the way to handle her. Even _he _hadn't been slapped like that. He knew that deep-down somewhere he might have felt bad for them, but mostly? He was just smug. After a moment to get over the shock of being slapped, Squall raised his head and glanced at Seifer, seemingly relieved that the blond was still present.

"Bet you need to beat the shit out of something now, right?" Seifer asked as Squall walked passed him, slipping on the leather gloves he wore for sparring. "Great – wonder who gets that pleasure," the blond continued sarcastically. The prospect of fighting Leonhart was now _much_ less desirable – when the kid was this angry, he might just have the upper hand.

As they strode together, heading automatically to their usual sparring position, Seifer watched Squall from the corner of his eye. The silence... That was a _bad _sign.

It was unusual not to have a crowd to play upon; Seifer had almost grown accustomed to the small gathering of aspiring fighters following behind Squall and himself when they arranged to spar. It was getting rather late though, he reasoned, glancing up at the distinctly dusky sky.

Squall drifted away, walking in a slightly different direction to the spot where he always stood to limber up.

As Seifer rolled his shoulders to stretch the already tight, protesting muscles, he watched Leonhart carefully. The guy was hurrying his usual meticulous warm-ups, not taking time to stretch out properly. Seifer smirked; the idiot was going to do his back in again if he didn't pay more attention... He wasn't going to warn him though; Squall's recent weak-spot had worked out in his favour so far.

With a silent nod, the two took their fighting stances and prepared for the first clash of steel. Seifer was immediately caught off-guard by Squall making the first charge. That was unusual, but the blond side-stepped it with ease. The brunette simply skidded to a halt and came at him again, Seifer dodging him once more.

It was unnerving, totally opposite to their usual fighting roles. Seifer was _always_ the one at the forefront, always the one to break first. Squall had _never_ come for him with such rage. Ducking underneath a sudden swipe that was not only uncharacteristically feral but also senseless and misguided, Seifer wondered what on earth was wrong with Leonhart.

He swiped a foot underneath the brunette's legs, not at all surprised when the guy managed to dance straight over it. Guess he wasn't so blinded by anger to fall for the easy mistakes. Instead, Seifer chose his usual tactics – pushing his shoulder into Squall to get some distance between them. Once he had some ground to work with, the blond was confident they could start fighting properly.

Shoving into his rival roughly, Seifer was once again astounded by Leonhart's agile nature – the brunette spinning gracefully out of the larger boy's path. Typically, Squall would have paused and waited for Seifer to come at him again. Instead, he pushed forwards once more, the blond parrying a forceful attack that was too closely aimed at his jugular than he felt completely comfortable with.

Moving as quickly as his heavy body allowed, Seifer ran out from yet another deadly swing – he needed some ground damn it, and if that meant he had to perform a momentary retreat, then so be it! The blond figured his ego was big enough to take a minor hit like that.

Leonhart didn't relent, even for a moment. The smaller body kept pressing forwards, not allowing Seifer an inch and forcing him to take the brunt of his powerful blows. Gritting his teeth, the blond narrowly dodged yet another hit and decided enough was enough.

Squall had been misguided in believing this fighting tactic would work. Seifer wasn't totally comfortable with his footing, but was confident the extra weight he had over Leonhart would work for him. After all – Seifer was better at close-hand combat. If he could get that blade off-balance, take some of the edge out of Squall's attacks, the blond could provide some powerful strikes of his own.

His opportunity came in an over-head swipe. Seifer parried it, grunting as the force from the blow reverberated painfully through his shoulders. Leonhart's strength was something to be admired – it came from the heart, not from the body. Possibly the only thing the blond was truly envious of.

Time seemed to slow down as the two rivals met each other's gaze. The blond was fuelled on by the intense flaming emotion he saw in the usually so empty grey eyes.

Quick as a flash, Seifer spun Hyperion in his hand so her blunt edge was hooked underneath Lionheart. With an inelegant grunt of exertion, Seifer hauled his weight into flicking the blade upwards.

The blond was pleasantly surprised when his observation of Squall's stance had been correct. The reason behind the lion's forceful, unrelenting strikes becoming glaringly obvious as his blade was thrown from his weakened grip and sent spinning off behind them. The brunette had been compensating for a weaker handhold by smothering Seifer with attacks.

There was a pause of stunned silence, Squall looked at his empty hands in disbelief and then glanced over his shoulder at Lionheart – the glowing blade now standing upright like a stick quite literally in the mud.

"Yield?" Seifer chuckled, as if that needed to be asked. It was one of the rules of sparring, disarming was a win by default. Besides – what could Leonhart do now without a gunblade? In one swift movement, his question was answered – Squall box-kicked the blond's hand and, with the sort of grace you'd expect in the circus, managed to flip Hyperion across the field with a showy back flip.

Despite himself, Seifer was impressed but before he could say any of the spiteful words he felt forming on his tongue, Leonhart had punched him. It wasn't a playful punch either – Seifer hissed and dabbed his sleeve against his mouth. No blood – yet.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Seifer snarled, shoving the brunette roughly. In all honesty, this new aspect of their sparring excited the blond. Squall was a worthy component with a blade but when it came down to fist-fighting he didn't stand a chance.

Leonhart seemed to realise this rather quickly, when Seifer's retaliating punch floored him. Never the quitter, Squall sprung back to his feet and dived at the blond's waist in an attempt to tackle him to the ground.

Naturally, their physical attributes leant heavily in Seifer's favour and the attack had made little impact. The blond had never taken himself to be the merciful kind, but this fight was just pathetic. He grabbed the brunette's wrists and twisted an arm skilfully behind Leonhart's back. He hissed in pain and struggled to get free.

"I'm not fighting you like this Squall." Seifer spat, "It's idiotic."

"_You're _idiotic." Squall snapped back. The blond raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Ouch, sticks and stones Squally-boy – I'm still not going to beat the shit out of you just because you had a tiff with your girl."

Apparently the mention of Rinoa truly killed the last dregs of fight Squall had in him and the smaller body went limp. Seifer released his hold on the boy, taken aback when Leonhart didn't even try to stop himself just falling forwards into the mud.

That was pretty pitiable, but he had no sympathy for the guy – that was the reason he never let himself get so emotionally weakened over someone else. He didn't really understand how Squall felt, but he knew the guy couldn't possibly be feeling good. Despite himself, Seifer reached a hand forward and pulled Squall back to his feet by his jacket.

"Get up, sad-sack – I'm taking you for a drink." He paused and grinned, "After you get changed." Leonhart just nodded and shook himself free of the blond's grasp before turning and limping back in the direction of the showers.

Seifer watched curiously as Squall massaged his knuckles into the meaty muscle around his shoulder blade. He chuckled quietly to himself, maybe the doctor _hadn't _signed him off after all.

In some ways, the blond was disappointed no one had been there to observe such a spectacular victory, but in another more disturbingly emotional way, he was glad he and Leonhart had been alone. Falling on your face in the mud wasn't the sort of things heroes did...

Seifer sighed heavily, feeling oddly ill at ease realising Hyperion was still lying somewhere in the undergrowth. He scanned for her frantically, praying nothing had happened to his beloved blade. A familiar glint caught his attention and the blond relaxed as he bent and picked her up, glad to feel the familiar weight in his palm once again. After a hasty checking over, Seifer was satisfied Hyperion was in usual pristine condition (albeit covered in mud and grass), sheathed her and turned to locate Lionheart.

It struck him how totally out of sorts Squall must have been to leave his gunblade behind. Their love for their weapons was probably the only obvious thing he and the brunette had in common; apart from the matching scars said weapons had given them both. Seifer tugged the blade out of the mud and automatically scanned its length for anything out of the ordinary.

It was an astoundingly elegant blade, even he had to admit. Never in a million lifetimes would he ever trade in Hyperion for anything else, but he was willing to admit Squall had a truly beautiful weapon.

He wiped the majority of the mud from Lionheart and carried it carefully through to stand outside of the changing rooms, waiting to reunite the blade with its stoic owner. He didn't have to wait long, Squall burst out through the doors, obviously having finally snapped out of his trance long enough to realise his grave mistake. Grey eyes widened as he caught sight of Seifer with his gunblade.

"You forgot this." Seifer offered the blade forward and Leonhart strode, almost snatching Lionheart from the blond's hands.

"Thank fuck..." The brunette muttered, desperately checking his gunblade for even the tiniest nicks and scratches – just as Seifer had done to his own. The blond almost laughed, it was twisted that the only way he could understand what his cold, broody rival was thinking was through beating one another up.

Seemingly satisfied that Lionheart was unscathed, Squall dashed back into the changing rooms – the faint echoing of him hurriedly laying the blade to rest in its case drifting out into the hallway. Seifer made a mental note to take a detour past his quarters to do the same for Hyperion.

When Squall re-emerged, gunblade case in hand, he paused and gave Seifer a quizzical look. The blond stared back at him.

"What're you hanging around for?" Leonhart asked callously, the time he'd spent cleaning himself up had apparently given the boy a chance to regain his pissy composure.

"What d'ya mean what am I hanging around for?" Seifer spat. He berated himself for even daring to think he might get a chance to see the social side of Leonhart without having to bully him mercilessly first. "In case you've forgotten, you were on your face in the _mud_ less than two minutes ago!"

"So?" Squall replied coolly. That pissed Seifer off, he gritted his teeth.

"So, I'm taking you for a fucking drink whether you like it or not!" He snarled, not _really_ sure why he was suddenly so desperate to spend 'quality time' with his lifelong rival. He could (and had many times in the past) just go for a drink by himself... Hell, he might even pick up some tail if he did. Somehow that didn't seem of particular importance now.

"You can't force me to go, Seifer." Squall shook his head and pushed passed. The blond was suddenly struck with an idea - albeit a rather low, underhand one.

"Fine," He snapped, "Then I suppose you won't care when I tell a few friends of mine that the Ice Prince is too scared to have sex with his girlfriend... Or, well – ex-girlfriend now I guess..." Seifer knew that was desperate, even for him, but it stopped Squall in his tracks.

He was walking a narrow line now. Squall could quite easily turn around and double-bluff the blond, feigning indifference and he wouldn't have a leg to stand on. He had no intention of really telling the whole of Garden about the fight he'd witnessed that evening – he preferred to make up rumours rather than spread people's real issues around. His plan hinged on just how little Leonhart knew about him.

The look in Squall's eyes was undecipherable when he finally turned to look back at the blond. The first glaringly obvious emotion being outright hatred, but there was a strange undertone... something else lingering there.

"Fine." The brunette growled through gritted teeth, "But you're buying." And with that, he turned on his heel and began to storm away.

"By the fountain in fifteen." Seifer shouted down the hallway. Squall made no sign to say he'd heard the instruction, but the blond knew he had. Lips curved into a feral grin and a new bounce in his step, Seifer sauntered in the opposite direction towards his own quarters.

As Seifer headed to the meeting place, he wondered one thing and one thing only:

_What the fuck am I doing!_

Until now, he hadn't given it a second thought. He had some unexplainable need to spend his precious free time with the Ice Bitch he spent the rest of his time hating on. It just didn't add up.

Seifer rounded the corner, half expecting to be alone in the courtyard despite him being fashionably late for the 'date' he'd so desperately tried to set up. Squall impressed yet again, having the balls to actually show up – on time no less.

"Finally." The brunette spat. Well, he'd showed – that counted for something as far as Seifer was concerned. Nothing had prevented Leonhart from just ditching him... Well, other than the blond's empty threat from earlier in the evening. Surely Squall knew that though?

It occurred to Seifer immediately that he had never seen his rival outside of training sessions and in classes. In his mind, he'd always assumed the guy slept in those leathers – belts and all – and yet here he was wearing something relatively normal. He looked nice.

"What? What're you gaping at!" Squall snapped. There it was again, the second blush of the day. Seifer felt like he was experiencing some sort of glimpse into a weird alternate universe. Who was this strange person and what had they done with the _real_ Leonhart – the one that was so irritatingly sullen and disinterested in everything but fighting that it made Seifer's hair stand on end.

"Nothing, I just didn't recognise you without the bondage belts." The blond retorted calmly. Squall scowled but didn't say anything in return. The brunette wasn't wearing something particularly provocative – just cargo pants and a hooded jacket – but Seifer felt like he was seeing his rival stark naked. It was unnerving to see Squall so... casual.

"Let's go then." Leonhart snapped. Seifer wondered if the attitude was for show or whether the ice prince really _was_ pissed that he was taking him out for free drinks. He certainly was a convincing actor if he was just pretending. The blond shrugged, naturally taking the lead and mapping the shortest route to the bar he often went to. He didn't really know why he was even thinking about it – he didn't care either way.

They walked in silence through the cool night air, neither making a sound apart from the crunching of their footsteps on gravel. Seifer took the time to plot the evening's game plan. He'd get Squall to the bar, scout for hotties that _didn't _have a stick up their ass and if that proved fruitless – he'd pour as much liquor as it required down his neck to at least get an interesting conversation out of his rival. Preferably enough to get a good fuck out of him too, but he wasn't going to pin his hopes on anything.

"Here we are." Seifer stated, gesturing towards the bright neon lights shaped like a set of Martini glasses. Squall didn't say anything, which the blond took as a good sign – knowing full well if the brunette had hated it he would have had no reserve in telling him so... Probably bluntly, with a curse or two thrown in for emphasis.

As they approached, the dull thrum of music could be heard and Seifer was pleased to see the bouncer that liked him was on duty.

"Yo! Almasy!" The large man greeted him, holding out a meaty hand for him to shake. The blond did so, mostly out of politeness – another trait he only pulled out of the bag when it benefited him. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy." Seifer nodded, craning to see through the open door as a rather sleazy guy exited the bar. "You guys full tonight?"

"You betcha! Fulla hotties tonight!" The bouncer winked, "It's your night big-man!" Seifer almost winced, knowing full-well Squall won't have missed a word of the brief conversation. By no means was he ashamed of his one-girl-to-the-next lifestyle, but he had been trying to keep it on the low down whilst he still had the intention of getting into Leonhart's pants.

After a few brief goodbyes, Seifer held the door open for Squall to enter behind. The brunette scanned through the crowds, looking irritated and almost nervous. If he'd been thinking with his head instead of his cock, Seifer should have realised this kind of place wouldn't suit Leonhart – hell, the guy was uncomfortable talking to his friends, never mind being stuck in a crowded, sweaty club.

"C'mon, I'll get you a drink." He shouted to the brunette, who just shrugged and nodded.

As they made their way through the crowds, Seifer began to realise he might have made a big mistake, the possibility of him ending up alone tonight becoming increasingly plausible. Every female that passed them glanced up at him, and then lit up catching sight of Squall behind him.

It was humiliating realising the sulky fighter might be a bigger pussy magnet than _he_ was. Seifer shrugged it off; if nothing else, Leonhart could be his bait for the evening. He was so desperate for a lay he was even willing to sponge off his rival, just this once.

At the bar, he ordered a handful of shots of Sambuca and handed three of the small glasses to Squall, keeping three for himself. Normally Seifer would have hit the whiskey straight off, but he figured it'd help ease the anti-social brunette out of his shell a little to start on the weaker spirits first.

"What is it?" Squall shouted, sniffing the drink suspiciously. The blond rolled his eyes before leaning down to shout a reply.

"Just drink it y'pansy." He demonstrated, shooting the first back with ease. Seifer watched curiously as Leonhart followed suit. If he was being honest, he'd expected the prude to pull a face and moan about the taste or the burning in his throat. Once again impressing the blond, Squall threw the next two shots back in close succession and didn't even wince.

"You have bigger balls than I gave you credit for!" Seifer laughed bitterly, finishing up his own drinks.

"Thanks, I think." Squall replied quietly, but loud enough for the blond to hear him over the music. That had to be the first time in all of creation the brunette had _ever _thanked him for anything, even if it had been a bit vague and non-committal.

Then again, that might have been the first almost-compliment Seifer had ever given the guy... Hyne, they were just as bad as one another.

Seifer scanned through the crowds, automatically seeking any potential talent in the room. Mostly he saw threatening glares from the women he'd _already_ tried it on with, but there were one or two possibilities he might consider with more alcohol in his system.

It wasn't until Squall pulled his hooded jacket over his head, revealing the world's tightest t-shirt that the blond came to the conclusion that the brunette was by _far_ the sexiest thing in the room (except himself of course – but as he had already concluded, that was far from satisfying). Seifer had never been one to accept less than the best – and he didn't plan to start now.

"Another drink?" He asked with a feral smile.

A few hours and more than a few drinks later, Seifer found himself watching an adorably drunk Squall try to explain how to hold a gunblade properly to some girl he'd managed to befriend on the way back from the toilets. She was interested in holding more the brunette's 'gunblade', that's for sure.

The blond mused how unfair it was to watch Leonhart reap the rewards of _his_ hard work. He took a sip of his scotch, muttering curses to himself. Maybe if he hadn't already set his heart (or, well, his cock) on taking Squall home with him that night, he might have been a little more approachable to the other potential sex partners in the room.

Seifer sighed heavily, downing the last dregs of his drink and glancing across just in time to see the nameless girl launch herself at Squall. He watched them out of morbid curiosity, feeling like he was seeing something come to fruitation that should have never been allowed to be planted in the first place.

The blond consoled himself with the observation that the kiss had looked messy and less than skilful and looked away, all the while knowing that didn't really make the situation any better. Several times he had almost convinced himself to just go home, to leave Leonhart to it. He knew the guy could get himself out of any trouble he may accidentally stumble into - Seifer's jaw ached mildly as a stark reminder of how tough Squall really was.

Now the guy had apparently scored, the blond decided it was time to call it a night and go home for the world's most depressing wank before sleeping the disappointment off. He'd lost track of how many nights had ended that way of late.

He didn't even bother to say goodbye to his rival. He didn't see much point in pretending they could be friends now – Leonhart had girls falling at his feet these days, he wasn't going to be desperate enough to fuck Seifer anyway.

The blond slunk passed the bodyguard, thankful the guy was too busy beating some unruly patron to notice him leaving alone. Again. There were only so many excuses Seifer could think up after all.

"Hey! Wait up!" A familiar voice called from behind him and the blond turned to see Squall jogging to his side.

"What the fuck are you doing out here?" He asked, not quite managing to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"Well, why not? You could have _told _me you wanted to leave..." Leonhart paused, struggling into his jacket, "I've wanted to leave since we walked in that shit hole."

"You looked like you were having fun. I didn't want to interrupt." The blond stated simply, pushing his hands deep into his pockets. He wasn't sure why his rival had followed him out, but he hoped it wasn't to gloat.

"Pft, no." Squall scoffed, "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, you were attached at the mouth with some chick – that's a good thing where I come from." The blond chuckled, mood greatly improved to know Leonhart hadn't been enjoying his night. Good. Fucking prick.

"Seifer, we grew up together. We both came from the same place." Squall stated, "That doesn't make any sense."

"Whatever." Seifer shrugged and there was a pause, "Man, Rinoa would have been _pissed_ to see you in there." He laughed just imagining if she ever found out.

"Whatever." Squall's voice took on the icy edge the blond hadn't heard since the fourth or fifth drink. He eyed the brunette questioningly.

"So what was that about today?" Seifer probed, too drunk to care if Leonhart tried to beat the shit out of him again. "That bitch-slap fight with Princess Rinoa of the Garden!" That drew a quiet laugh from Squall which left the blond feeling strangely conflicted.

"She just got fed up with me not wanting to do what she wanted all the time." Leonhart slurred, scuffing his feet in the gravel as they walked.

"But what she wanted was to screw you right? To fuck you? Like, as in—"

"I got it the first time Seifer." Squall muttered. The blond paused before speaking again.

"How is that a bad thing? I would have thought that would be the _only_ thing that all guys are thrilled about their girlfriends wanting to do!" He chuckled but was met by silence. He couldn't see the expression on the brunette's face, but he assumed he had shut down on him again.

Neither of them said a word, Seifer wasn't sure where to take the conversation after that awkward silence. He grappled for something interesting to say, but his intoxicated brain refused to play ball with him.

In the odd fashion time passes when drunk, it wasn't long until the bright lights from the dormitories were visible. Any other cadets would have been sneaking through the hedges, avoiding the hall monitors like the plague. In typical over-confident style, Seifer lead them both straight through the front entrances. The hall monitors should be the ones avoiding _them_ in his opinion and, as they didn't run into any on their way inside, he figured that's what they were probably doing.

The blond didn't even think to stop and part ways with Squall, to stand and awkwardly say goodnight and to thank him for a shitty evening – no, he just strode on towards his room, not giving a second thought to what the brunette behind him was thinking.

Seifer was surprised, as they arrived at his door, to find Squall was still in tow. Stumbling into his personal space, the blond found himself thanking Hyne that he had tidied up as a precaution of something along these lines occurring. True, it wasn't quite how he'd planned but Leonhart was still in his room.

He watched the brunette sit down – and now he had Squall Leonhart on his bed! He grinned smugly to himself at how interesting that sounded out of the neutral context they were _actually_ in.

"I've never been in your room..." Squall murmured, looking around as if he were to see swastika's and symbols of the devil painted over the walls.

"How do you like it?" The blond chuckled, his voice unintentionally dropping an octave or two into a more seductive tone.

"It's a bit of a mind-fuck to be honest..." Leonhart replied, still looking around the room comically.

"We could turn it into a _real_ fuck if you wanted..." Seifer bit his tongue as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He hadn't intended to be so outright with it, but decided to just roll with it. He figured maybe it was better that way – so he didn't waste too much time hounding a dead end.

"W-what?" Leonhart stared at him in horror. "Did you just-?"

"Ask you for sex? Yes. Yes I did Leonhart." Seifer nodded simply. "Do you want to? Not that I'm going all Rinoa on your ass, I just haven't gotten laid in real long time and you're here so..." _Man_ that made him sound like a prick... Which he was, but he never usually laid it on the line like that.

"Is this some sort of _sick joke_ Seifer?" The brunette glared angrily at him from under unruly strands of hair.

"No, not really – whether you say yes or no I'm not telling anyone about tonight." The blond shrugged. That was the truth; he couldn't be plainer about it. The anger in Squall's eyes faltered, obviously realising Seifer was being honest for once.

"You're gay?" Squall asked quietly making the blond laugh.

"Sort of I guess, more like a halfway house – I still want the ladies too." He paused, "I guess I'm just open-minded... Or greedy – take your pick!" He finished with a wide grin.

"A-and you've chosen _me_?" The brunette raised his eyebrows.

"Don't make it sound so special sweetheart." Seifer chuckled, "It wasn't like I've been writing you poetry for weeks..." He paused, weighing up the options before continuing. "You've got one sweet little ass on you..." The blond husked, stalking closer. The worst that could happen is Leonhart kneed him in the nuts and they both go on with their lives – hating one another. Seifer figured it was worth the risk.

Squall got to his feet quickly, backing off into the wall. Seifer watched the brunette's chest heaving, he was nervous now. The sadistic side of him kind of liked that reaction. As he got closer and closer, Seifer found himself grinning – surely if Leonhart had wanted out, he'd have bolted by now. Where was that anger from earlier in the day? The blond knew the guy had it in him to fight his way out of anything.

"S-seifer..." Squall stuttered as the blond pressed himself in closer still, their bodies touching now. The brunette turned his face away, scowling but looking strangely desperate and lost. As Seifer pressed the first kiss in to Leonhart's neck, he felt the smaller body shudder forcefully.

He paused, mouth still against the soft skin, waiting for the reaction – waiting to be beaten to death. Getting no negative reaction, the blond pushed onwards with his assault on parts of his rival he'd only dreamt of (only once or twice).

At the very worst, Seifer was determined to get Squall angry and disgusted. Whether the night went the way he hoped it would or whether he ended up in the hospital after the imminent attack, he just wanted to get a reaction. It occurred to him, that he spent _all _his life trying to do just that – get a reaction from Leonhart. How sad...

So, the blond kissed harder – branching into licking, then sucking and biting. Squall remained completely still, not even breathing. It was only the heavy thud of blood pumping underneath his lips that told Seifer the guy was still _alive._ Deciding to throw caution to the wind, the blond stroked his hands down Squall's body barely holding back a feral growl as he firmly palmed the ass he'd been admiring all day.

"Mm, _sweet Hyne_ you've got a nice ass..." He husked in Leonhart's ear, nibbling at it for good measure. And that was when he finally got what he wanted most – with a few simple words and a nip to an earlobe, Seifer drew the very sound he'd been hoping to get. It was only quiet, barely audible even in the heavy silence of the room, but Squall had groaned. Not in a disgusted way either – quite the opposite.

Seifer squeezed the deliciously peachy ass harder; his level of arousal sky-rocketing now he was certain Leonhart wasn't preparing to bolt on him.

"Y'like that baby?" He drawled, kissing his way across a surprisingly rough cheek on his quest for a pair of soft, plush lips. The blond pressed a knee firmly between Squall's legs, forcing him to spread them apart just a little. Seifer could hold back a small smug grin – unless the brunette had come armed, there was no denying the distinct hardness there.

"I guess we've figured out the reason why you didn't want to fuck Rinoa, huh?" Seifer panted hotly against Squall's neck. "Did you know you were gay or am I just a genius?"

"N-no I..." Squall paused, the blond feeling the brunette's Adam's-apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly, "What? I don't... No..." The guy wasn't making a lot of sense, but he _had _had copious amounts of alcohol and was probably feeling a little confused. Seifer decided to make the most of that whilst he had the opportunity, his cock nearly jumping out of his underwear revelling in the possibilities.

"C'mon, the bed is more comfortable..." He coaxed, lying down and grabbing Squall's hand to pull him down to join him. Seifer was alarmed when the brunette snatched his hand away – but it was short-lived when he realised he'd unintentionally flipped some switch in Leonhart's head and the guy straddled him willingly and crushed their lips together hungrily.

The blond wasn't even fazed by the control Squall had over him, sat on his hips and kissing him roughly. He concluded that it must have been the nameless girl's lack of skill he saw in the kiss at the bar, because from what he was feeling – Leonhart was surprisingly good, despite how wrong it felt to be admitting that.

Squall broke the kiss and quickly latched onto Seifer's neck, his forward nature taking the blond by surprise.

_So much for having to coax him out of his shell..._

"Mm, Squall..." He groaned, grabbing at any part of the other he could reach as the brunette ravaged his neck.

The brunette growled in response before leaning back to quickly shake off his jacket. Seifer stretched to run two rough hands over Squall's body, slipping them under the tight, stretchy material of the t-shirt.

Having seen Leonhart's body unclothed many times before in the showers after practice, the naked skin didn't really hold much visual appeal, but the feeling... The blond marvelled at how smooth the brunette's skin was, how good it was to feel the perfectly chiselled muscles moving under his hands.

Squall threw his jacket haphazardly somewhere into the room and leant forwards once more. Immediately, they melted together at the mouth again, Seifer grabbing a rough fistful of Leonhart's hair and pulling it hard to force the brunette to open his mouth wider.

The blond chuckled to himself at the needy grunt that simple act rewarded him and started to wonder what else his rival would respond well to. Growing tired of being reasonably compliant, Seifer shoved Squall roughly and rolled them over together – not breaking their kiss once.

The blond was now on top where he always imagined himself to be and smothered Leonhart's body with his own – kissing him hard, large hands pressing the brunette's shoulders.

It was exciting, Seifer concluded as he attempted to pin a struggling Squall down to the bed, to have a partner that was able to push him back like this. Even the few other men the blond had been with hadn't fought as hard as Leonhart was for dominance. Clearly the brunette didn't envision himself being the submissive one in their encounter.

Seifer was going to have his way though; he'd make sure of it. He couldn't even bring himself to think about the alternative option...

Despite the struggling, Leonhart was clearly enjoying himself. Every harsh nip and forceful assertion of the blond's dominance had the brunette panting and growling. The fighting was just part of the foreplay, Seifer determined – his rival _wanted_ to be taken roughly like this.

They were pressed flush together, grabbing and biting at one another wildly. Squall's perfect ass seated tight against the blond's groin providing just the right level of pressure to ensure he couldn't forget how little restraint he had over himself.

Seifer could feel his patience slipping away like sand between his fingers. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold off his lust for much longer, but tensed his jaw resolutely.

The blond pulled away quickly, shifting his body so Squall's arms were now trapped underneath his legs as he straddled the brunette's chest. He reached up to pull his t-shirt off and threw it in the same vague direction as his rival's jacket.

Leonhart tipped his head back, grunting desperately as he realised he was well and truly stuck in the awkward position Seifer had him in. The blond slowly began to flip his jeans open, delighting in the flash of panic he saw in the grey eyes before him. He shuffled forwards a little more, making sure to keep Leonhart's arms trapped but bringing his crotch closer to the guy's face.

Despite the nerves Squall undoubtedly felt, the stubborn competitor in him refused to let Seifer beat him and leant his head forwards to mouth at the blond's hard cock through the thin layer of underwear exposed by the open fly of the jeans.

The last of Seifer's self-control snapped and he quickly tugged his boxers down to reveal the sizeable appendage to Squall. The brunette was clearly a little taken aback by the proximity and how much bigger the organ was when it was hard.

Nevertheless, the lion stretched a pink tongue out courageously. Seifer sighed; his breath staggered as he pressed the mushroomed head of his cock against the flat of Squall's waiting tongue. The brunette closed his mouth around the organ immediately, exploring the blond gently.

"A-ah _fuck..._" Seifer hissed, reaching forwards to steady himself on the headboard of the bed. Leonhart's mouth was so warm and wet, the pressure of mild suction being introduced creating a truly mind-blowing sensation.

The blond tried his very best to hold off as long as he could, but as the need to feel more grew he found himself rocking his hips and thrusting shallowly into Squall's mouth.

The brunette was obviously new at the skill of giving head and as such Seifer was much more lenient than usual about accidental teeth grazes and other sloppy mistakes. Not only was he too far gone to care, but wasn't really in any position to complain about the quality of his sexual encounters any more.

"Oh... Oh shit..." Seifer groaned, gripping the headboard harder as he increased the pace of his thrusting – taking little care now to avoid choking Leonhart. The boy beneath him growled uncomfortably as the blond fucked his mouth harder, but kept his cock enveloped in the heat nonetheless.

"F-fuck, I'm gonna cum..." He managed to grunt between panting. Seifer glanced down, met by a steely gaze. He wasn't so much asking Squall's permission – more just letting the brunette know he had no intention of pulling out of his mouth until it was over. The blue-grey eyes seemed to flash wordless consent and the blond pushed himself over the threshold.

The blond watched as he twitched and filled his rival's throat with his release. It just added to the thrill seeing Squall grimacing. He grinned, pulling his cock free from Leonhart's mouth.

"How does that taste Squally-boy?" Seifer asked, his voice gravelly and deep. He made sure to keep his weight pinning the brunette down, sure if his rival had his way the blond would have been smacked hard by now.

"Fuck you Seifer!" Leonhart hissed, his voice dark and venomous. The blond chuckled at the choice of phrasing his playmate had chosen.

"I don't think so, puberty-boy – but _I'll_ fuck _you_ no problem!" He smirked, running a hand through his rival's unruly haircut.

"You think you're up to it?" Squall asked obstinately and glanced down at the still painfully erect member in front of him, the blond laughed again.

"I'd hope it was pretty clear I am!" He paused, "But it's your turn now..." And with that, Seifer released Leonhart's arms, but immediately pressed down on his torso preventing any major movement.

Within a matter of seconds, Squall was clawing at the blond desperately trying to get him closer and crushing their mouths together once more. Seifer frowned, a little put-off that he could still taste himself on his rival's tongue, but the sensation of dominating even the simple act of kissing sent thrills down his spine and no matter how unpleasant the taste was he couldn't bring himself to stop.

Squall ripped his lips away from the blond, turning his head to the side. Seifer descended on the exposed strip of neck Leonhart had revealed to him, biting and sucking viciously – determined to leave his mark somewhere.

The blond, keeping his mouth firmly fixed to Squall's neck, pulled the tight t-shirt upwards savagely as high as the design would allow. Back arched, t-shirt gathered underneath his armpits, beautifully chiselled torso fully exposed – Seifer couldn't help pulling away to get a good look at Squall.

Those usually sharp grey eyes were clouded with lust now, gazing up at Seifer questioningly. The blond swallowed thickly and, quick as a flash, dipped forwards once more to take a hardened nipple between his teeth.

Leonhart hissed, grabbing a fist of the blond's hair. Seifer didn't plan on spending a lot of time teasing the brunette, but the perky nubs had been too tempting to resist. He was less than gentle with them, nipping viciously.

"A-ah, that's hurts!" Squall groaned, arching into the blond's touch despite his complaints. Seifer simply ignored the comment and continued to assault Leonhart's body with his mouth whilst unbuttoning the fly of his cargo pants.

"Roll over." It wasn't a request. Grey eyes watched him suspiciously. "Don't make me _make _you." Seifer said, his voice low and deadly. Seemingly the brunette had enough sense not to fight too hard and lifted himself enough to roll quickly on to his front.

"What're you going to do?" Leonhart asked, no louder than a whisper. The timid tone in his voice just aroused the blond even more and he chuckled darkly.

"That would spoil the surprise..." He husked and tugged Squall's trousers right off, unveiling that perfect ass in all its glory. It was almost amusing how the part of the guy looked even sexier now it was on his bed, Seifer mused as he turned briefly to throw the discarded clothes away.

He shifted his weight so he was sat on his knees now and muscled his way between his rival's thighs. Leonhart hesitated at first, but gradually let Seifer push his legs apart. The blond took a moment to silently admire the intimate areas of Squall that were now exposed to him before leaning over the brunette and digging about in his bedside drawer.

After a few moments of grappling for the familiar shape of the tube Seifer _knew_ was in the drawer somewhere, he finally located it. Not wanting to waste any time, the blond opened the cap and squeezed a liberal amount of the thick, clear gel out onto his palm.

The noise was clearly recognised by Squall, the brunette's head snapping up in alarm. Before he even got a chance to panic Seifer pushed his weight into the sore muscle in the boy's shoulder.

"Head back on the bed Leonhart." He ordered with a smirk as the boy groaned, muttering curses as his rival exploited his weakness. Despite this, Squall obeyed without too much struggling. Seifer swiftly dipped two lubricated digits between the cleft of the brunette's ass – stroking a smooth line right down to perineum.

"Fuck that's cold!" Leonhart hissed, shuddering visibly. The blond ignored him though, knowing few similar strokes would be all it required to warm the gel up.

Seifer continued to just simply slide his fingers up and down the furrow until he thought he might _actually_ go insane if he waited any longer. Growing steadily more confident, Squall had started to push back slightly against the fingers and the blond needed no encouragement to give him more.

With no warning, Seifer pushed a slimy finger forcefully past the tight ring of muscle. The sharp intake of breath from Leonhart didn't really worry him (it was only a finger after all – even the fucking doctor did that!) Nevertheless, he grabbed one of the round globes of flesh before him, spread it and exerted enough pressure so as to hold the boy down without hurting him too badly.

If it was uncomfortable, the brunette took it well. It figured that his rival would be the best kind of man for anal sex, having a higher tolerance of pain than most. It was a good job too, Seifer glanced down at his cock, he was a fairly sizeable guy – and that was when he was being modest!

"I still can't believe you're a fucking pillow-biter Leonhart..." He paused to grin, "Are you enjoying me fucking you with my finger?"

"W-what, uh, what the fuck is a pillow-biter?" The brunette grunted at him, turning his face to the side to glance up at the blond. He was flushed, a thin sheen of sweat coating his forehead – Leonhart had never looked so good.

"You'll work it out in a bit, I'm sure..." He smirked.

In response to this, Seifer pulled his finger free and confidently pushed in two in its place. He felt the muscles clamp down automatically, trying to push him back out, and Squall let out a small pained groan. The blond was impatient now and refused to relent in his meticulous stretching procedure. Leonhart would have been putting up more of a fight if it had hurt too much for even him to take.

"Fuck Squall, all those times I called you a tight-ass..." He sighed, running a hand over one of the brunette's ass cheeks and grabbing at it firmly, "I was pretty damn accurate huh? Does it hurt?" Seifer's last question was coupled with him pushing deeper.

"Shut up." Leonhart managed to snap. Instead of a verbal reply, Seifer just wriggled his fingers – scissoring them as a punishment of sorts. Squall's body went rigid and he hissed, grabbing a fistful of bedding.

"I wonder if I can get my whole fist in here..." The blond thought aloud, more for mental impact than anything else. Unfortunately the comment went straight over his rival's head, the brunette still struggling to adjust to the minor intrusion of just two fingers.

Sighing heavily, Seifer decided he'd be better off swallowing some pride and taking his time to get Leonhart into the swing of things than rushing it, just to prove a point. Hyne knew the brunette had great potential, and he couldn't bear to pass that up.

"Alright, get on your knees, chest to the bed so I can get a good look at you." He barked, pulling his fingers free momentarily. Squall struggled up, acting as if he was a few stone heavier than he had been when he'd first lay down. Silently, he complied with the blond's request.

"_Fuck Squall_..." Seifer hissed. Maybe getting the guy up like this hadn't been such a good idea, just the view had his cock twitching, yet more pre-come gathering.

"Just do it." Came a stern reply and the blond almost had to shake himself. He looked at the brunette silently, fierce blue-grey eyes gazing back at him.

"I don't think-" The blond began, but was cut off.

"Don't be a fucking pussy Seifer, just _fucking_ do it!" Leonhart spat, lowering his chest further still to the bed and spreading his legs wider. It was an invitation the blond wasn't going to pass up. He grabbed the lube and hurriedly applied liberal amounts to his cock, re-applying a thin layer to Squall as well.

"No condom." He warned briefly. It was a lie, he did have a box stashed away some place but fuck if he was getting up to look for it now. Seifer placed the head of his cock at the brunette's entrance and felt the puckered muscle twitch in response.

"Do it." Squall ordered again, bracing himself. The blond couldn't have held back even if he had wanted to. He pressed forwards eagerly, slipping through the barrier of muscle. Seifer would be lying if he'd said Leonhart was an easy fuck, but the ones you had to work at were always the best.

As he pushed steadily further in, he heard the boy beneath him groan. He was hurting him... Squall rarely made any form of recognition when it came to pain – hell, Seifer had slashed the guy between the eyes and he hadn't even whimpered.

From where he was stood, up on his knees, the blond watched Squall's face contort with discomfort. He chuckled to himself, noticing almost immediately that the brunette had the pillow clenched tightly between his bared teeth.

"I bet you get that pillow-biter comment now, huh?" He teased, allowing himself to slip a few centimetres deeper. His eyes nearly rolled, Leonhart was so tight it was almost painful for _him_ too.

"Ungh!" Squall grunted in reply. It wasn't a clear answer, but it was definitely a noise of agreement. Deciding to hold off on any thrusting for now, Seifer reached around to fist Leonhart's quickly diminishing arousal.

It took persistence and patience by the bucket-load (something that Seifer even surprised himself with) but gradually, the blond felt Squall relaxing. When the pained cries had died down and the brunette was sporting a rock-solid hard-on again, Seifer released the organ and stood up straight.

Leonhart made a small whimper of annoyance, clearly having been getting into the attention the blond's hand had been paying him. His complaint was ignored once again as Seifer drew out and pushed back in again – only a fraction at first, testing.

When he met little _painful _resistance, the blond concluded he was probably alright to start thrusting now. He began slow and shallow, but as each push started to pull small, needy pants from Squall, Seifer threw caution to the wind.

He'd never been a fan of slow-paced fucking anyway - much preferring the fast, hard and deep approach. It wasn't long until the blond's patience truly gave way and he was pounding into Leonhart as hard as he could. The room was filled with heavy breathing and the slapping of flesh.

Seifer grabbed Squall's hips, short, blunt fingernails digging into the soft skin, to get more leverage – forcing the boy to take him right to the hilt. The brunette was biting at the pillows once more, but this time (the blond noticed with great satisfaction) it was to muffle the shamefully lustful moans he managed to draw from him.

"You like it like that, huh?" He husked, voice hoarse from a dry throat, "You like being fucked rough and hard?"

"Ohh yes!" Squall managed to moan, "M-more, give me more!" His words only nearly tipped Seifer over the edge – the blond immensely glad he had already shot his load once that evening. He was fucking Leonhart so hard now, it was strange how good it felt to be able to go all out on someone and know they could handle it – and it was even better having them _ask_ for it.

"Aah S-seifer!" Leonhart hissed through gritted teeth, "I- I can't... Not like this..." At first, the blond had been disappointed, thinking the brunette had bitten off more than he could chew by asking him to go harder. Those thoughts were quickly abolished however as Squall reached around to grab one of Seifer's hands and pulled it around to his weeping cock.

"Needy little bitch aren't you?" The blond huffed. He didn't give the brunette what he wanted, instead just toyed with him – ghosting rough fingertips over the sensitive head. Squall whimpered, arching his back to bring as much of his torso flat to the bed and pushed back against Seifer, intensifying each thrust.

Curiously, the blond halted his thrusting momentarily and watched hungrily as Leonhart rocked his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Seifer's now stationery cock. Once he'd had about all that he could take, the blond grabbed Squall's ass and spread the cheeks apart – marvelling at how the brunette's hole clenched around him as he began to push in and out once again.

"Hyne that's good..." He sighed, deliberately slowing his pace a little to hold off from finishing too early.

"_Please_ Seifer..." Leonhart gasped as a thrust went particularly deep, "I can't! A-and I need to!"

"Need to what?" The blond teased. It was cruel to toy with his rival like this, especially after the brunette having impressed him with his resilience and generally compliant attitude - but he desperately wanted to hear Squall ask for it.

"Seifer..." Leonhart made a strangled noise of protest, "Don't make me beg you..." The blond chuckled; the boy really did know him too well.

"C'mon baby – tell me what you want..." Seifer purred, stroking a hand teasingly down Squall's abs as he continued his painfully slow thrusting.

"Ngh," The brunette screwed his eyes shut, "_M-make me cum Seifer, please..._" It was barely louder than a whisper, but it was all the encouragement he needed.

Hand grasping Squall's cock; he rubbed the brunette properly this time – intent on getting the boy to his end first. As Leonhart clenched around him, coupled with the soft moans, Seifer was once again forced to slow himself to a halt – fearing it'd be over too soon if he didn't.

"Ah, fuck Seifer – please keep going..." Squall whimpered, rocking his hips back and forth on the blond's length, "Like before... Fuck me hard..."

He could barely believe what he was hearing, but Seifer felt like he didn't really have any other choice after being asked like that. He bit the bullet and pounded into the desperate body – hand flying over the brunette's straining arousal.

Gritting his teeth, the blond could feel himself coming undone at the seams. It pained him to admit he might not last out long enough to get Squall to shoot first. Seifer almost felt like he was letting himself down, having fought Leonhart so fiercely for dominance all his life and when he _finally_ had it within his grasp – the bastard was going to beat him again.

"Aah, yes!" Squall sighed, moaning and sighing with every thrust now, "Ohh, almost..." As the brunette clenched harder still, Seifer gave in fighting his orgasm – the burning ache becoming too much to hold off.

He grunted something incomprehensible and pushed as deep as he could manage, shuddering and tipping his head back as he came hard inside the brunette. As if the sensation had been the final push, Seifer felt his rival's muscles clenching rhythmically around his cock, Squall's body tensing and eyes squeezing tight shut under a desperate scowl.

...He was going to call that one a tie – there was barely a second in it after all.

Seifer languidly thrust in and out, riding the last of both their orgasms out. Although he'd never admit it out loud, the blond had a sneaking suspicion that that was probably the best fuck he'd ever had – and that was quite a feat when you'd had as many encounters as he had!

"Fuck..." Squall sighed and his body went limp, the blond's hold on his hips the only thing keeping him up at all. Seifer didn't ever want to pull out, but eventually he did – smirking at the way his rival was left gaping in his wake.

"We should fuck more often..." The blond muttered, surprised when Leonhart laughed softly.

"We should – I don't hate you nearly as much as usual..." The brunette wriggled free from Seifer and slumped on his side, thoroughly worn out.

"Give it a few minutes for the sex-haze to wear off." The blond grinned, "We'll be at one another's throats again before you know it." It was bizarre. Beyond bizarre, it was unnatural to be joking and laughing with his rival. The brunette fought valiantly to his feet and Seifer watched him until he disappeared into the bathroom.

The blond smirked; thinking about Squall's shapely behind. He'd just decided what he loved third most in the world after himself and Hyperion.

A/N: Thank you very much for reading! ^^ I'm, like, totally terrified of what people thought of my first ever fanfiction o_o; Please be gentle... I tried to keep both Seifer and Squall in character as much as I could – so if nothing else, I hope I achieved that! Reviews and critique would be very much appreciated – I'd hate to waste my life writing things if no one likes them! xD


End file.
